rwbyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long
"Eu amo a emoção. Eu quero viajar o mundo e me meter no máximo de aventuras loucas que eu puder. E se eu puder ajudar as pessoas com isso, melhor ainda. É o cenário perfeito, sabe?" - Yang, para Dr. Oobleck explicando o porquê dela querer se tornar uma caçadora Yang Xiao Long é uma ex-aluna da Academia Beacon e uma das principais protagonistas de ''RWBY''. Suas armas são um par de manoplas de tiro duplo, Ember Celica. Ela fez sua primeira aparição no "Yellow" Trailer, procurando pistas sobre o paradeiro de sua mãe, Raven Branwen, que a abandonou quando ela era mais nova. Em Beacon, Yang se tornou membro da equipe RWBY ao lado de sua meia-irmã mais nova, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee e Blake Belladonna. Aparência Yang é uma jovem de pele clara com olhos lilás e cabelos loiros e brilhantes soltos que se ondulam nas pontas, com uma mecha solta levantada no topo, muito semelhante com a sua mãe. Quando está com raiva ou quando seu semblante está ativado, seus olhos ficam vermelhos e seu cabelo ganha um brilho ardente. Original (Volumes 1 - 3) Ela usa uma jaqueta marrom que mostra seu abdômen, com mangas curtas pretas que apresentam dois botões dourados. Por baixo, ela usa uma blusa amarela com seu emblema no lado esquerdo em preto. Ela também usa um cinto marrom coberto por uma peça marrom que cobre seus quadris pela parte de trás da cintura, com seu emblema estampado em dourado mais à direita. Por baixo, há uma longa peça branca que chega até o joelho pelo lado direito, além de usar um par de mini-shorts pretos. Ela usa um par de botas marrons na altura do joelho e meias laranja que também vão até o joelho, embora a meia direita esteja empurrada até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Um lenço cinza está amarrado em torno de seu joelho esquerdo. Além disso, ela usa um lenço laranja ao redor do pescoço e luvas pretas sem dedos para completar o seu visual. Enquanto dirige sua motocicleta, Bumblebee, ela usa óculos de proteção amarelos e um capacete combinando com seu emblema em preto de cada lado. Enquanto está ao ar livre, ela às vezes costuma usar um par de óculos de aviador com armação amarela. Pijamas Os pijamas de Yang consistem em um top laranja com seu emblema na frente em vermelho e shorts pretos. Em sua casa em Patch, Yang usa outro conjunto de pijamas, consistindo de uma camisa de manga curta amarelo-escura com calções pretos. Visual Alternativo (Caçadora) Durante os eventos de "A Minor Hiccup" e "Painting the Town...", Yang usou uma roupa alternativa de codinome "Caçadora". Esta roupa consiste em um colete branca de gola alta sobre uma camisa preta; os ombros do colete são de uma cor cinzento-escura com a gola levantada, mangas douradas e adornadas com uma única faixa preta do lado de fora de cada manga. Uma minissaia preta é usada sob o colete. Um par de cintos negros tortos com detalhes dourados estão pendurados ao redor de seu quadril, com uma peça roxa de tecido preso à parte traseira esquerda do cinto inferior. Ela usa meias altas presas à minissaia por ligas na frente e atrás de cada coxa, decorada com quatro tachas douradas acima do joelho e o emblema na parte externa de cada coxa em ouro. Ela também usa botas pretas com várias fivelas e fitas brancas nas costas amarradas em um arco. Em volta do pescoço ela usa um pingente roxo e prateado. Dança Durante a Dança de Beacon, Yang usou um vestido curto, branco, com um decote e uma bainha cinza clara. Uniforme Yang usa os mesmos sapatos marrons, saia vermelha, blusa branca com acabamento marrom e laço vermelho fino, com um colete marrom com botões dourados e blazer marrom com detalhes em dourado como todas as outras garotas presentes em Beacon, junto com um par de meias pretas altas na coxa . Ela mantém suas luvas pretas sem dedos, como visto em "Best Day Ever". Visual Pós-Salto Temporal "DGAS" Com o salto temporal após a Queda de Beacon, seu novo visual consiste em uma jaqueta cinza sobre um top laranja que mostra os seus quadris. A jaqueta está amarrada na manga direita, indicando a falta de um braço. A manga esquerda do casaco tem o emblema de seu pai. Completando seu visual, ela usa calças marrom-acinzentadas, que mostram a borda de suas roupas íntimas e que tem os joelhos rasgados. No alto da perna esquerda da calça, há uma mancha vermelha em forma de escudo com imagens de três rostos de Ursa, e seu emblema é costurado na coxa direita. O coto de seu braço direito é coberto por uma placa metálica circular. Ela usa tênis branco com cadarços azuis e seu cabelo é puxado para trás por um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. No final de "Family", ela começa a usar um braço robótico prateado e branco. Em "Taking Control", ela pinta o braço de amarelo e preto. Na arte conceitual, seu braço direito está simplesmente enfaixado, e um remendo de uma abelha está no lugar do seu símbolo. Esta mesma arte conceitual se refere a este visual como "DGAS". Visual de Batalha Pós-Salto Temporal Em "No Safe Haven", Yang é mostrada usando uma jaqueta marrom com forro laranja e borda dourada, desabotoada até a metade para mostrar um top laranja. O casaco tem mangas curtas escuras, um colarinho espesso que envolve completamente o pescoço, e duas longas caudas retangulares douradas que se mostram destacáveis em "Lighting the Fire". Ela também usa calças pretas justas, e seu cabelo foi solto novamente como originalmente. Em torno de seus quadris e sobre o fim de seu casaco ela usa um cinto marrom, que tem duas peças de cor marrom escuro com detalhes em ouro ligados a ele. A primeira peça vai do quadril esquerdo até a parte de trás do cinto e é dobrada sobre ele, e a segunda peça está presa do quadril direito até quase ao redor da outra peça. Ela usa botas marrons que vão até o joelho com placas douradas no calcanhar e nos dedos do pé, com a ponta do calcanhar presa a uma tira de ouro na parte da frente do tornozelo e um zíper dourado na metade superior da frente das botas. Uma única cinta de fivela está na parte superior externa de suas botas e uma bandana roxa amarrada está amarrada ao redor de seu joelho esquerdo. Ela usa um par de luvas pretas sem dedos, com punhos marrons compridos até o meio do antebraço, para completar o seu visual. Enquanto dirige Bumblebee, Yang não usa mais o seu capacete ou os óculos de proteção, em vez disso, ela veste um par de óculos de aviador com armação amarela. No material promocional do Volume 4, Yang é mostrada usando o mesmo casaco e calças mostrados na série. Uma placa de metal dourada cobre o braço direito que falta, que combina com os acessórios nos saltos e dedos das botas. No material promocional para o Volume 5, seu visual inclui seu novo braço robótico. Personalidade A dubladora de Yang, Barbara Dunkelman, disse que quando a personagem da Yang foi descrita para ela, ela foi descrita como "o tipo de pessoa que ensinaria alguém a nadar empurrando-a na água". Isso fala muito sobre como Yang aborda a maioria das coisas na vida. Ela é muito direta e confiante. Yang também é descrita como uma jovem alegre, enérgica e brilhante. Ela é sem dúvida a membra mais despreocupada e aventureira de sua equipe, freqüentemente fazendo comentários sarcásticos e piadinhas, mesmo no calor da batalha e, muitas vezes, levando situações hostis de ânimo leve. Yang é muito sociável e extrovertida, mesmo em situações desconhecidas. O amor pelas aventuras que Yang tem é a principal razão pela qual ela decidiu se tornar uma caçadora. Blake considera Yang a personificação da palavra "força". No entanto, o estilo de luta de Yang evoca sua personalidade. Sua raiva, uma de suas principais características na batalha, pode levá-la a agir de forma previsível. Quando seu cabelo dela é danificado durante a batalha, sua raiva a leva a atacar com força direta e brusca. Além disso, um rancor contra Neopolitan a fez se frustrar com muita facilidade, o que rapidamente lhe custou a vitória e quase a sua vida se não fosse pela chegada de Raven, sua mãe. Sua raiva a levou à perda de seu braço direito em um breve encontro com Adam Taurus. Apesar dessas coisas, Yang é incrivelmente madura. Ela é extremamente carinhosa, particularmente com sua irmã mais nova, Ruby. Yang tenta fazer com que ela se solte mais e se preocupa muito com ela ao longo das muitas batalhas em que lutaram juntas. Essa natureza protetora e encorajadora se estende também a Blake e Weiss. Yang se preocupa muito com Blake em várias ocasiões, como quando ela foge de seu time e quando ela sofre de problemas de sono e apetite, fazendo com que Yang e ela conversassem sobre o seu passado. O que Yang não revela é que ela sofre de problemas de abandono, culpando-se por sua mãe não ter estado por perto desde sempre. No entanto, após as mortes de Pyrrha Nikos e Penny Polendina, a perda de seu braço direito e de sua parceira, Blake, Yang afundou em uma depressão. Apenas a simples menção de sua parceira desaparecida a agitava; ela age de forma fria com Ruby e ignora sua irmã quando ela diz: "eu te amo" a ela. Ao longo dos meses, Yang passou a recuperar dessa natureza reclusa. Embora ela sofra de estresse pós-traumático, ela tenta seguir em frente, em parte por causa de seu pai, quando ela se sente para baixo. Depois de escutar seu pai e o doutor Oobleck falando sobre Ruby do lado de fora de sua janela, ela aceita seguir o conselho de seu pai, Oobleck e professor Port, e veste o seu novo braço robótico. Yang é extremamente sensível ao abandono devido a seus problemas durante a sua infância e adolescência: durante quase duas décadas, Yang passou a vida inteira procurando por sua mãe, tentando entender suas razões para ir embora. Sua primeira reunião em "Lighting the Fire" também demonstrou o quão baixa sua opinião era sobre Raven, ignorando suas tentativas de aliviar o clima e se tornando hostil quando seu pai, tio e seu time foram insultados em "Known by its Song". Depois que Blake fugiu ao final do Volume 3, Yang se tornou mais cautelosa e, mesmo depois da reunião do time em "Haven's Fate", ela ainda manteve certa distância dela, afirmando em "Argus Limited" que o relacionamento delas precisaria de tempo para se recuperar. Depois de uma revanche contra Adam em "Seeing Red", no entanto, Yang aceitou totalmente as desculpas de sua parceira, entendendo que Blake não era como sua mãe. Ao treinar com seu novo braço, ela aprendeu a equilibrar a sua natureza impulsiva sem exceder sua confiança e sua agitação. Ela pinta o braço para combinar com seu estilo, muda o seu visual e se dirige para Mistral, embora Taiyang ainda não acredite que ela não superou as falhas de personalidade que custaram seu braço. Enquanto viaja para Mistral para se reunir com Ruby, ela continua a lutar com seu estresse pós-traumático, que se manifesta através de tremedeiras de estresse pelo braço esquerdo. Para melhor ou pior, Yang também foi bastante impulsiva sobre os segredos de Ozpin, questionando-o em várias ocasiões sobre eles. Poderes e Habilidades O estilo de luta de Yang é muito mais agressivo do que o de suas companheiras de time. Ela usa um estilo de luta com seus punhos e suas Ember Celica. Ela é bastante ágil, capaz de evitar um ataque de Ursa e atirar com facilidade. Desde que ganhou seu braço protético, Yang passou a usar sua superfície blindada de forma defensiva, protegendo-se de armas de fogo e evitando ataques para ganhar terreno contra seus oponentes, incorporando suas vantagens em seu melhor estilo de luta seguindo as instruções de seu pai, Taiyang Xiao Long. Ela também é fisicamente a mais forte do grupo. Sua força é exibida em várias ocasiões, como quando seu soco enviou um homem adulto vários metros no ar e através de um pilar de vidro sem o auxílio de sua arma, e em "Players and Pieces", ela foi capaz de manter o boca de um Nevermore aberta com um braço o suficiente para atirar várias vezes em sua garganta. Como todos os caçadores e caçadoras, Yang teve sua aura desbloqueada, revestindo o seu corpo com um escudo alimentado por sua alma, o que ajuda a protegê-la, especialmente quando sua agressividade a coloca em situações ruins. Mesmo com sua aura desbloqueada, sua durabilidade também é notavelmente alta, como mostrado em sua partida de duplas com Weiss contra Flynt Coal e Neon Katt durante o Torneio de Vytal, onde ela resistiu a vários golpes de Neon durante a fase inicial da luta e conseguiu superar os efeitos de arma de Flynt, nocauteando-o e assegurando a vitória para o seu lado pouco depois. Devido à natureza de seu semblante e à alta durabilidade de seu corpo, Yang normalmente absorve os golpes através de sua aura para se fortalecer e então finalizar as lutas com o seu semblante, que seu pai criticou devido a sua excessiva confiança em "Two Steps Foward, Two Steps Back". Desde o final do Volume 3 e sua recuperação mental ao final do Volume 4, as habilidades de luta de Yang melhoraram imensamente, após passar pelo treinamento novamente. Notavelmente, ela incorporou mais chutes e esquivas. Seu novo braço robótico também lhe dá um maior grau de força, capaz de enviar homens adultos para longe com a intensidade de seus golpes. Durante sua revanche contra Adam, ela o derrota, apesar de sua velocidade superior, adaptando sua técnica de combate e evitando atacá-lo até que ele use a energia que consumiu com o seu semblante para que ela possa assim desarmá-lo, mostrando sua melhor inteligência em combate. Arma Artigo principal: Ember Celica A arma de Yang é radicalmente diferente em comparação com as usadas por suas colegas de equipe. A principal arma de Yang é um par de manoplas conhecidas como Ember Celica, que podem se retrair em pulseiras. O estilo de luta de Yang envolve combinações de socos com tiros explosivos das Ember Celica para ataques de alcance moderado ou curto. As Ember Celica tem um poderoso recuo, que pode ser utilizado para aumentar a força de seu soco e acelerar seus movimentos, sendo capaz de lançá-la no ar. Ela também pode usar suas Ember Celica como uma forma de defesa ao defender-se contra ataques em combate desarmado. Após os eventos de "Heroes and Monsters", Yang passou a usar somente uma Ember Celica, devido ao braço perdido. Semblante Como diz Ruby durante os eventos de "Painting the Town...", o semblante de Yang permite que ela tire a energia de cada golpe e use-a para ficar mais forte, como quando Yang destruiu completamente o Paladino Atlasiano-290 em poucos golpes depois de ser golpeada por ele; isto parece ser uma forma de absorção de energia cinética, com Yang subsequentemente redirecionando a energia contra seu oponente. Ao receber altos níveis de dano, seu cabelo pode brilhar com chamas e os seus olhos ficam vermelhos. No entanto, devido ao fato de que seu semblante se alimenta dos danos recebidos, Yang tem um tempo limitado para poder usar seu semblante, como visto em sua revanche com Adam Taurus, em que seu nível de aura ficou tão baixo que ela só foi capaz de sustentar seu semblante por tempo suficiente para um único soco. Depois de uma luta com sua filha em "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Taiyang afirma que a quantidade de energia que o semblante de Yang concede a ela é igual ao dobro da força que ela é atingida. No entanto, ela ainda recebe toda a força do ataque, o que significa que infligir rapidamente grandes quantidades de dano é a chave para derrubá-la. O semblante de Yang não a deixa com raiva, mas a raiva a leva a querer usá-lo. Em um combate típico, Yang usa o seu semblante para finalizar uma luta, após absorver bastante dano e conseguindo então dominar seu oponente. No entanto, após a Queda de Beacon, ela o utilizou com muito menos frequência e mais como um ataque final devido ao seu treinamento aprimorado em lutar de forma mais inteligente com Tai. Braço Robótico O braço cibernético de Yang possui uma grande força. Seu poder é mostrado em "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", onde um único golpe mandou seu pai, um caçador completamente treinado, para longe por vários metros, mesmo que Tai tenha bloqueado o ataque. O braço também é equipado com uma espingarda semelhante à das Ember Celica. Em "Rest and Resolutions", é visto que o braço pode se soltar do bíceps e até mesmo ser disparado como um projétil. Fraquezas Embora Yang fique mais forte ao receber dano, sua frustração pode ser explorada por oponentes habilidosos. Esta fraqueza talvez seja melhor expressa em seu breve confronto com Adam, onde sua raiva fez com que ela o atacasse de forma imprudente, perdendo seu braço direito no processo. No entanto, Yang foi capaz de aprender a lidar melhor com esta desvantagem, devido aos conselhos de seu pai, que a ensinou como usar a força de seu oponente contra ele. Além disso, deixá-la inconsciente antes que ela alcance o último estágio nega completamente os efeitos de seu semblante. Yang também é conhecida por ser fraca contra estilos de luta baseados em chutes, como visto quando ela luta contra Neopolitan, Melanie Malachite e Mercury Black. Conforme o tempo avança, no entanto, ela ganha mais controle sobre sua raiva e se adaptou contra lutadores que usam estilos baseados em chutes. Como visto em sua luta com Neopolitan, lutadores bem versados em esquivas podem frustrar Yang, tornando seus ataques previsíveis e facilmente evitados, tornando inútil o poder extra de seu semblante. Sua raiva também faz com que ela acidentalmente ative seu semblante, mesmo que ela não esteja em uma batalha. Exemplos disso incluem sua explosão ao ficar frustrada em "Players and Pieces", seu momento de raiva em relação a Blake em "Burning the Candle" e duas vezes em sua luta no torneio de duplas em "Never Miss a Beat". O pai de Yang, Taiyang, define o seu semblante como "uma birra" e uma fraqueza contra oponentes mais fortes e mais experientes; se conseguirem evitar ou durar até o fim de seus ataques, ela fica fraca, cansada e vulnerável a um contra-ataque. Por essa razão, devido a seu estilo de luta melhorado em "Two Steps Foward, Two Steps Back", Taiyang diz a Yang que é melhor deixar o semblante como um último recurso, em vez de uma muleta, como no Festival de Vytal, referenciando o fato dela sempre usá-lo para vencer qualquer luta. Trívia * Yang faz alusão a Cachinhos Dourados de Cachinhos Dourados e os Três Ursos. Para mais informações sobre essa alusão, assim como outras escolhas que os criadores fizeram para essa personagem, veja Yang Xiao Long/Behind the Scenes. * O nome de Yang em chinês é Yáng Xiǎo Lóng. ** O nome de Yang pode ser uma referência a Bruce Lee, cujo nome também é Xiao Long (小龙). ** Apesar de ter um nome chinês, o nome e sobrenome de Yang são invertidos. "Yang" seria o sobrenome e seu nome seria "Xiao Long". Além disso, os sobrenomes chineses geralmente usam apenas um caractere. Isto pode ser explicado pelo fato de que Remnant não segue os costumes do mundo real. ** Apesar do nome de Yang ser chinês, não é pronunciado da mesma forma que o chinês típico. Isso se deve ao fato de que como não há China em Remnant, a pronúncia chinesa apropriada não se aplica. ** Os caracteres 阳小龙 aparecem em uma camiseta oficial lançada pela Rooster Teeth parodiando Akira. * De acordo com Lindsay Jones, um pouco do poder do semblante de Yang vem de seu cabelo, semelhante à história de Sansão e Dalila. Ela diz que a razão pela qual o cabelo de Yang brilha é porque "basicamente está carregando sua energia". * Yang participou do 54º episódio da web série do canal ScrewAttack, Death Battle, e ela lutou contra Tifa Lockhart de Final Fantasy VII. Sua aura garantiu que ela suportasse os ataques mais fortes de Tifa por tempo suficiente para que ela ativasse seu semblante, concedendo-lhe a vitória. ** Após o término da luta, Yang usa um par de óculos de pixels como os do meme "Deal With It". Barbara Dunkleman, dubladora de Yang, possui o mesmo par de óculos na vida real. ** A abertura da luta é semelhante ao "Yellow" Trailer em RWBY. Yang entra em um bar procurando por alguém e pede um strawberry sunrise sem gelo. * No Painel de RWBY da RTX Australia 2016, o nome de usuário no Skype da Yang era Fireballin17. * Até agora, Yang apareceu em dois episódios de Roster Teeth Animated Adventures. Primeiro em "Racial Super Texas", onde ela pode ser vista em um bar, com seu braço direito perdido e novamente em "Spooky Scary Ghost Stories", onde uma boneca dela e seu braço perdido podem ser vistos no chão do quarto. * Yang Xiao Long é uma personagem jogável de DLC em BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. * Yang é a único membra da equipe RWBY cujo visual pós-salto temporal não inclui o seu emblema. Referências # RWBYPre-Show Livestream # "Volume 5 Yang Character Short" # Monty's Facebook # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlAJvrdyAFU RT Ladies RWBY Podcast] # Rooster Teeth Tumblr Q&A October 5th, 2017 # GeekVengers Television Interview # RWBYPre-Show Livestream # RWBYAfter Show - Volume 2 Episodes 3 & 4 # ScrewAttack's Instagram Page # Arc System Works Twitter Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Beacon Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Signal Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Patch